


New Family

by Oakwyrm



Series: The Times We Live In [3]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Moving In Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: It follows logically that after a good long while of being in a steady relationship Ashe, Thog and Markus move in together, right? Of course it does.Of course you also have to account with Charoth in this case, which might make things a little more complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TI Week Day 2 - Family
> 
> Or, in which Ashe picks people up a lot and Thog don't got this.

Markus' leg was bouncing nervously through the entire flight. Thog tried to ignore him for the most part, after all they only had the same flight for the short trip from Bristol to Dublin. Still it was an hour and ten minutes of restless, nervous Markus. Thog could only imagine how it had been for the people who'd been stuck next to him on the flights over from Dresden.

Though he could understand why Markus was so nervous. It had taken close to a year of discussion, planning, saving up and long distance house hunting before they had settled on a nice house in Kells, Ashe's home town. She still maintained that she was never setting foot in her father's house, not until he was long dead at least, but she did miss Kells itself. Markus had no qualms about moving to Ireland and Thog didn't really give a shit at long as he had a roof over his head and a job so Ireland really ended up being the perfect place for all three of them.

After all the planning and paperwork and everything there was still one little detail that Thog and Markus had yet to fully come to terms with. Charoth. They had interacted with the ten year old before, but communication hadn't been easy since neither of them had really known Irish Sing Language at that point and even if they had communicating with sign language over Skype was always a disaster.

They'd managed to talk to him a little over text but they didn't exactly know the kid yet. Ashe had assured them that it'd be fine. Charoth would need some time to get used to the new living situation but the fact that Thog and Markus had both had time to learn ISL by now should help. Didn't exactly do much to calm Markus, though.

Thog sighed. “I'm not really good at the whole comforting deal but I'm pretty fucking sure we've got this,” he said. Markus glared at him.

“Thog we're going to be living with a _child_!” he said, sounding somewhat scandalized.

“Oh fu- shi- _dammit_!” Thog slid down his plane seat. Markus gently pet the top of his head. Thog glared up at him.

“You'll get it eventually,” he said.

***

Charoth clung to his mother's hand as they got to the airport. He didn't like loud and busy places and his mamaí had told him he didn't have to come if he didn't want to. He would usually have taken her up on that and spent the time until her arrival back home drawing or imagining, but today was special.

He didn't know what to think of the people known as Markus and Thog just yet. He knew from what his mamaí had told him that they were her partners. He knew she wanted him to like them buthe'd only seen them once and he wasn't entirely sure he trusted them yet.

The voice from the speakers announced the arrival of the flight they were waiting for. Ashe settled herself onto one of the chairs in the waiting area and Charoth soon sat down next to her. He bounced nervously, glancing ever so often at the stream of people.

Soon enough two familiar figures appeared in the crowd. Ashe stood up, waving them over. Markus was the first to notice her. He grabbed Thog's wrist and dragged him along as they sprinted over. Charoth hesitantly got up, staring up at them with a slightly doubtful expression on his face. Ashe caught his attention with a small wave in his peripheral vision.

-Charoth,- Ashe signed. Her son looked up at her and she smiled her best reassuring smile. -These two are Markus Tannhauser Velafi and Thog Wason. You've met them before.- She gestured to the two men, who were looking severely out of their element.

Charoth gave the two a calculating look before stepping forwards and signing; -Hi, my name is Charoth Fagan.- Markus took a step forwards and smiled.

-Hi, Charoth,- he signed. -It's nice to see you again.- Charoth blinked and turned his eyes towards Thog.

-What Markus said,- he signed. Charoth grinned and grabbed a hold of his mamaí's hand again, beginning to try to walk towards the airport entrance.

Ashe had to admit she was pretty relieved. She whispered a quiet thank you in Markus and Thog's direction before focusing her attention on the ten year old currently trying his hardest to get them out of the airport.

***

Ashe drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. The drive from the Dublin Airport back to their new house in Kells would take about forty seven or so minutes if she took the shortest route. As she was mapping out the route in her head, trying to get used to the familiar roads in this new setting, she glanced into the back seat. A second later she had to force herself to refocus on the road so she wouldn't crash the car.

Markus was leaning against the window, fast asleep, understandable as he had spent the better part of round about seventeen hours on air planes. Markus was almost notorious in their friend group for how much he hated plane rides and how little sleep he got on them.

Charoth had also nodded off. He'd gotten almost no sleep last night. Ashe knew the quiet footsteps of her son going to make himself the tea she'd so often made him when he was younger and couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried to hide them.

Thog was watching the two of them quietly and Ashe could have sworn she'd seen a smile. He'd probably deny it, stubborn bastard that he was, but she was certain she'd seen it. She couldn't quite keep the grin off her face as she continued driving them towards their home.

 _Our home_. There was something about being able to think that with complete honesty that made her feel warmer somehow.

***

“We're here!” Markus woke with a slight start to Ashe announcing their arrival at their new home. He looked out the window as she pulled up into the driveway and parked the car. Quickly she jumped out and began to make her way back to the boot to grab the luggage. Thog followed her.

Markus was about to move when he noticed the tiny figure leaning against him. Charoth yawned, opening his eyes slowly.

-Are we there yet?- he signed somewhat sloppily. Markus smiled and ruffled his hair.

-We're here,- he replied in kind. -Didn't get much sleep last night?- Charoth nodded, rubbing his eyes and yawned again.

“Hey can you two get the luggage?” Markus called back to Ashe and Thog. Ashe looked around the back of the car so she could see him.

“Sure, why?” she asked.

“Charoth's tired I'm taking him inside,” Markus replied. Ashe smiled and nodded before vanishing from view again. Markus stepped out of the car, closely followed by Charoth who had grabbed a hold of his hand and didn't seem to be about to let go.

Markus smiled as he walked slowly up to the door and pulled out his copy of the key. He breathed out slowly as he turned the key in the lock and pulled open the door. Charoth walked in quickly, already used to the house from the few days he and Ashe had had to acquaint themselves with the place before Markus and Thog showed up.

Markus followed him a little slower. There had been various virtual tours, of course. He could navigate the house well enough. It was different actually _being_ there, though. He ran his fingers lightly over the entry way wall as he kicked off his shoes.

The house was big. Of course it was, it had several more rooms than you'd expect from a family with one kid butsince both Ashe and Thog valued their solitude that was only to be expected. The both of them needed some place that was distinctly their own.

Markus walked into the living room to see Charoth already asleep on the couch. There were also veritable mountains of boxes around.

“Your stuff came in yesterday,” Ashe said as she walked in, dragging Markus' suitcase behind her. Markus made a shushing motion and pointed to the couch. Ashe walked over smiled fondly at her sleeping son.

Quickly she stooped and picked him up, heading up the stairs to go tuck him into bed.

Thog and Markus had seated themselves on the couch when Ashe came back.

“How's the kid?” Thog asked without looking up.

“Sleeping,” Ashe replied, sitting down next to Markus. “We'll let him nap for half an hour then we have to wake him or he'll never fall asleep in the evening.” She leaned back against the sofa with a sigh.

***

Charoth woke twenty minutes later. He sat up slowly, yawning and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. For a second he merely sat there before he remembered what today was. Abruptly he burst out of bed and sprinted out of his room.

He scrambled down the corridor and almost tripped down the stairs, coming to a halt panting in the living room. His mamaí turned to look at him from her spot on the couch next to Markus and Thog. She got up quickly and walked over to him.

-Is everything ok?- she asked, a worried frown crossing her face. Charoth nodded quickly.

-I'm fine mamaí,- he assured her. Thog got to his feet, quickly followed by Markus and they headed over.

-What's the hurry, kid?- Thog signed. Charoth hesitated for a moment. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to admit that he'd come running down at break neck speeds because he'd remembered that the two new residents of his house were probably actually worth getting to know.

-I'm hungry,- he signed, defaulting to an easy excuse. Thog shrugged.

-I'll get dinner going, then,- he replied before vanishing towards the kitchen. Charoth looked after him for a second before taking a step closer to Markus and tugging at his sleeve.

Markus looked down at the child who seemed to be trying to pull him somewhere. He glanced over at Ashe as he let Charoth lead him up the stairs.

-You'll do fine,- she signed at him before turning and going to help Thog with dinner. Markus was not as sure of that as Ashe seemed to be.

“Where's Markus?” Thog asked as Ashe entered the kitchen.

“Charoth kidnapped him,” she replied without missing a beat. Thog made a brief sound of acknowledgement before handing Ashe a large pan filled with water.

***

Up in Charoth's room Markus was seated cross-legged on the floor while Charoth stared at him from his perch on the bed. Markus remained stationary, waiting for Charoth to reveal the reason why it was so important he come up here.

-Mamaí says you style people's hair,- Charoth began. -Can you do mine?- He toyed uneasily with the ends of his shoulder-length hair.

Markus' mind snapped into hair stylist mode immediately. Charoth's hair was thick and so dark brown it looked black. You would only really be able to see the difference if he stood next to someone with black hair, like Thog. Markus nodded.

-I'll see what I can do,-” he answered. -Let me get my things.- He was up on his feet and down in the living room again within seconds. He heard the sound of Ashe and Thog talking, along with the sound of something frying, but he didn't stop to pay attention as he opened his suitcase and took out his emergency supply of hair ties, brushes and bobby pins.

Once he was back up in Charoth's room he set his things down and looked at the curtained window.

-Do you mind if I let some light in?- he asked. Charoth blinked and looked over at his window.

-I forgot to open it,- he replied, giving off a very sheepish vibe. Markus grinned and walked over to the window, throwing the curtains open and letting the light in.

-No worries,- he signed once he turned back towards Charoth. -Now, what do you have in mind?-

Charoth shrugged and tugged at the ends of his hair a little more. Markus tilted his head to the side.

-I think I have an idea. Will you let me try it out?- he asked. Charoth sat up straighter and beamed, turning around quickly to let Markus get to work.

Markus smiled softly, grabbing one of his brushes to begin to sort out the tangles. There were very few to be found. Ashe might not have been the best person when it came to taking care of longer hair, she had only had it when she was very young after all, but Charoth seemed to have picked up on the basics well enough.

Markus thought a little more about what exactly he was going to do as his hand mechanically brushed the few remaining tangles out of Charoth's hair.

He had intended something simple originally. What he ended up with was still fairly simple, two small braids running from temple to crown where they joined the rest of the half up half down ponytail. It was not as simple as he'd intended, but it was still simple.

As soon as Markus was done Charoth sprang up and ran over to his mirror. Markus sat down on the small bed and tried not to think too hard. He could with all honesty say that he had never in his life been so nervous about someone's reaction to his work. He kept a tight lock on his shields to avoid projecting this emotion. He didn't yet know whether Charoth was strongly empathic but he had his suspicions.

Charoth turned back towards Markus, having thoroughly examined his hair. Markus relaxed when he felt the joy and excitement from the kid come rushing towards him.

-Thank you,- Charoth signed. Markus smiled. -Can I have hair like yours one day?-

Markus faltered for a moment, his hand going to his own hair. He gently ran his fingers through it. Smooth as always and straight without him doing anything about it.

-Your hair is thicker and curlier than mine. Not that that's saying much pretty much anyone can have curlier hair than me. Thog has curlier hair than me and his is only slightly wavy.- Markus brushed his fingers through his hair again. -If you want to grow your hair out further it's going to be different from mine.-

Markus frowned briefly, trying to find a way to illustrate his point. Quickly he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the gallery. It didn't take long for him to find the picture he needed. He turned his phone around so Charoth could see an approximation of what his hair might look like if it was longer.

Markus couldn't help but smile at the delighted look that shone in Charoth's eyes.

-Thank you,- Charoth signed before quickly jumping off the bed and running out of the room. Probably to show Ashe his hair. Markus got up and began humming softly as he gathered up the tools he hadn't used and began to head down the stairs.

***

Evening arrived after a day filled with unpacking boxes and settling into the new living arrangement. Markus lounged gracefully on the couch, staring up at the ceiling above him. Ashe had curled up in a nearby easy chair with a book in her hands. Thog was staring pensively into the unlit fireplace.

“Hey I was wondering,” Markus began, raising himself onto his elbows and turning to look in the general direction of Ashe and Thog. “Your 'rooms'. What are they? Studies? Offices? They can't be just rooms.”

Ashe looked up from her book, one eyebrow raised in silent question.

“They're just rooms, Markus,” she said, returning her gaze to her book and turning the page. Markus made a displeased sound. Thog rolled his eyes.

“Not everything has to have a special name,” he said. Markus sighed and returned to staring at the ceiling.

He remained on the couch for a few more seconds before yawning widely.

“How long have you been awake?” Ashe asked, looking up from her book.

“About five hours,” Markus deflected the question. Thog turned his eyes from the fireplace to give Markus a flat look.

“Discounting the nap in the car,” he said. Markus made a face.

“Twenty five hours,” he admitted.

“Right,” Ashe said, getting up and closing her book with a snap. “You're going to bed.”

She walked over to the couch and with considerably little effort picked him up. Markus uttered a high-pitched noise of protest but Ashe ignored him, heading towards the door to the bedroom.

Thog snorted and got to his feet, following the two as Ashe walked over to the huge bed and unceremoniously dumped Markus into it.

“You win. Where are my-” Markus blinked. “Ähh... dammit... Schlafanzug in any other lan-” He was cut off by Thog throwing a pile of clothes in his face.

Not long afterwards Markus was fast asleep, sprawled out over the majority of the bed. Which was a feat neither Ashe nor Thog could fully figure out how he had accomplished. As silently as they could they also changed into clothes more suited the sleeping and, with considerable effort, got into bed without waking Markus.

Silence fell over the house as the residents, those who remained awake, quietly lay awake, thoughts of the future swirling around in their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: a random date generator placed this day on June 5th. One day before Markus' birthday. Might write something about that later.


End file.
